Cabaret
by AWoodenRose
Summary: What happens in Germany of 1931 stays in a small apartment near a Cabaret  based off of the musical Cabaret with Klainchel .


Germany 1931

"Kurt answer the door!" Rachel called from the bathroom. "I need to finish my make-up."  
>Kurt put down his newspaper on the coffee table. He also set his cigarette in the handmade ash tray that desperately needed to be cleaned.<br>He got to the door and looked through the peep hole. A short young man with gelled black hair and suspenders stood there waiting for the door to be answered, by anyone. Kurt didn't unlock the chain to the door. He simply opened it.  
>"Hello." The man said. "I'm Blaine Anderson, I rented out the room right across the hall from your's. It's a pleasure to meet you."<br>Kurt didn't have anything to say. He closes the door and unlocks the chain. He opens the door again. "Come in, make yourself at home."  
>"Kurt!" Rachel calls. "Do we have guests?"<br>"Yes Rach, we do!" He smiles at Blaine and closes the door. "Where are you from Mr. Anderson?"  
>"Please, call me Blaine" Blaine says. "And I'm from a small town in Ohio, back in America."<br>An American? Here in Germany?  
>Rachel stumbles out of the bathroom laughing. Every inch of her hair is curled. Her eyelids are covered in green and her lips are bright red like a cherry. She wears a big fur coat that covers the stripper outfit she's wearing underneath. Her heels clank against the wooden floors. "Don't mind me!" She starts to rummage through the cabinet with the alcohol. "Do we not have any wine?" She mutters. "Damn, all we have is whiskey."<br>"I have some wine in my room if you want any." Blaine says.  
>Rachel's eyes immediately click with Blaine's. "Is this our guest?" She says walking towards the two men.<br>"Yes." Kurt says.  
>"Well, Kurt, why didn't you say so?" She finally is in front of the two. "Rachel Berry, I'm going to be a famous actress one day." She holds out her hand to Blaine. Her fingernails are coated in red nail polish.<br>"Nice to meet you Ms. Berry." Blaine smiles. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I'm Blaine Anderson."  
>Rachel smiles. "Nice to meet you, Blaine." She lets go of his hand. "Oh! Look at the time! As much as I would love to stick around I have to get down to the Cabaret!" She picks up her purse and goes to the door. "Toodles~!"<br>"She seems like a nice girl." Blaine says.  
>"She's the star at the Cabaret a few blocks down." Kurt sits down and lights up another cigarette. "I work there occasionally."<br>"You?" Blaine seems shocked.  
>"Well, I have to wear these crazy blond wigs and the make-up…" Kurt sighs. "It's only when Rachel and I need a little extra money."<br>"Then what do you do for a living? Cabaret work doesn't pay much." Blaine notes.  
>"I'm a gigolo." Kurt says taking a puff on his cigarette.<br>"Gigolo?" Blaine asks swallowing on Kurt's second hand smoke.  
>"Yeah, a male prostitute."<br>"So, you sleep with other men…?"  
>Had this man really never heard of a gigolo? Kurt asks himself. "Man or woman, as long as I get paid. I prefer men though." Kurt smirks at Blaine. He stands up and sits on Blaine's lap. "Tell me, Mr. Anderson, do you prefer men or women?"<br>"Kurt." Blaine hesitates. "I'm married."  
>"So women?"<br>"Kurt."  
>"Or are you just married because being a gay man is a bad thing?" Kurt smiles. "Or are you just saying that because you're turning me on and don't want to have sex with me right away?" Kurt licks his lip. "We could get away with a quickie in the shower. I'll even through in a first timers discount. What do you think about that Mr. Anderson?" Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's pants. "And if you want more later maybe we can invite Rachel."<br>"Kurt." Blaine moans quietly.  
>"You're hard Mr. Anderson."<br>Blaine regains control of himself. He moves Kurt's hand away and stands up, making Kurt fall to the floor. "No, Kurt. Not now. Not ever."  
>"Oh, Mr. Anderson, no need to get angry. Even though that makes sex so much hotter."<br>"I told you already Kurt, it's Blaine."  
>The door opens and slams closed.<p>

* * *

"Kurt, you whore!" Rachel yelps playfully. She brings a bottle of freshly bought bourbon to the coffee table with giant glasses in her other hand. She used all of the money she had earned tonight to buy it. Apparently she had had a 'rough' night.  
>"I didn't have sex with him right away, but I was dropping really heavy hints."<br>"Heavy hints!" She yells. "You didn't shove your hand into his pants like you did with the last guy did you!"  
>"No." Kurt lies taking his glass of alcohol to his lips.<br>"Blaine seems like a really nice guy." Rachel says. "I want him to stay around for awhile."  
>"So you can sleep with him before I can?" Kurt shoots back.<br>"It isn't a race of who sleeps with him first."  
>"That's what you want isn't it? To sleep with him before Kurt can?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "That's typical Rachel."<br>"We're never going to get a neighbor who neither of us want to fuck are we?"  
>Kurt shakes his head and finishes off his bourbon. He pours another glass and lights up a cigarette.<br>"Oh, Kurt, can I have one?" Rachel asks.  
>He tosses her the box and matches.<br>There is a knock at the door.  
>"That's probably him." Kurt groans. "I'm going to my room."<br>"Oh, poor Kurt." Rachel teases. She stands up and answers the door.  
>Sure enough, it was Blaine. A small kitten is curled up in his arms. "I found this little thing wandering around the street. Isn't she cute?"<br>"Persephone?" Rachel whispers. "Oh my gosh, Persephone."  
>"You know her?" Blaine asks.<br>Kurt rolls his eyes and mouth Blaine's words in a mocking way. He sits up on the couch and smiles at Blaine.  
>"Yeah, Persephone is my cat. We're not allowed to own animals, well Kurt and I aren't. It's a past issue."<br>"Oh, well I'll leave Persephone in my room then. You can visit her whenever you want."  
>That was actually really sweet of Blaine. A part of Kurt's head thinks. No, he's evil, he didn't fuck you, yet. The sudden change of thought makes Kurt a bit woozy. Kurt closes his eyes and re-opens his vision is starting to become hazy. "Hey, Rachel." He says.<br>Blaine and Rachel look at Kurt.  
>"I'm going to head to bed, so if you don't mind being a bit quiet?"<br>"Oh, not at all, babe." Rachel smiles. She grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him into the hallway and to his room across the hall.

* * *

Rachel plops down in the nearest chair. "I've been in this room so many times, with so many different types of people."  
>Blaine shoots her a look.<br>"Not like that." Rachel smiles. "I'm not a prostitute like Kurt is. Trust me, I thought about that one a lot. And then the Cabaret opened and I snagged a spot as soon as possible."  
>"So," Blaine pours glasses of wine. "How do you and Kurt know each other?" He hands Rachel a glass and takes a seat next to her.<br>"We're childhood friends. We said we were going to move to America and be great performers there, but that changed dramatically after a giant fight we had. We didn't talk for years, and one day we just kind of ran into each other and things kind of sparked."  
>"I see." Blaine says.<br>"Look, I'm sorry if Kurt came on a little too strong. He only thinks about his needs first unless he's around people he's known for awhile."  
>Blaine swallows a giant gulp of wine. He had told her about that?<br>Well, it probably wasn't every single detail, but still.  
>Rachel smiles. "Thank you for having me over."<br>She leaves.

Blaine is left wondering about Kurt, Rachel and his lovely wife back in America.  
>Was cheating on his wife with another man andor woman, or even both, worth it?  
>Was it what he wanted?<br>He hadn't had a sex with a man since his high school years.


End file.
